


King of The Jedi

by SaigaDrop



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Big Balls, Big Booty, Boob Kissing, Boob Licking, Boob Smacking, Cum Inflation, F/M, Gloryhole, Kaiju, Rey Is Best Girl, Rough Kissing, Rough fucking, Size Difference, Sperm Lake, Surprise Kissing, Tons of Cum, Twerking, big dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigaDrop/pseuds/SaigaDrop
Summary: Fate gets violently diverted off it's rails as an ancient being, long thought to be a mere legend, sets his eyes on Rey, to teach her the Jedi's way.Co-written and edited by Slicerness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	King of The Jedi

Chapter 1: The Scavenger

  
  


\----------

Heads turned as a behemoth of a man walked down the gangway of a newly-arrived ship. One look at his dangerous eyes had them turning away however, leaving the large being to survey the planet before him.

_'Jakku, really?_ ' He mused, reaching up to rub at his face. _'Why in the name of all things would the Force send me her-'_

He was cut off by what sounded like a wet roar coming from beneath his belt. An uncomfortable pressure made itself known and the man grimaced. _'Force later, first I'm going to need to sample the local specialty!_ '

Mind made up, and quest forgotten for the moment, the cloaked figure lumbered off in search of a very specific kind of specialist.

\-------------

It was another day in Jakku, one of the most desolated planets in the Galaxy, and a woman known only as Rey was braving the desert heat on the way to her second job.

Rey was the kind of girl many men would _love_ to have a night full of wild sex with, or to even simply touch any part of her delicious, juicy body! While she wore clothes made for covering her skin, one could still notice she sported a fine piece of ass, around twice the size of the energy-balls used by the Gungan Army at Naboo, at the least. Despite how tight her clothing could be, her backside still found a way to shake around, albeit not as much any male spectator would like it to. Her delicate, brown hair was tied in three buns, something quite like how Queen Amidala or Leia Organa used to do in their prime, and given Rey admired the stories told about those great women, she at least wanted to pay homage to their legacy.

Despite how rough the environment of Jakku was, her skin was lusciously soft, yet to be ravaged by said environment like many of the older women on the planet. 

And of course, any man who took glimpses at her soft face could only wonder how soft her colossal bootycheeks must be!

Given the ravaged state of its (barely-there) economy, it was hard to find ways to even simply stay alive. Before the battle that ravaged the planet, Jakku was famous for having some of the most exotic human girls in the Galaxy, even surpassing those of Naboo or Coruscant, more so than Tatooine, the home-planet of one of the Galaxy's greatest heroes. While Tatooine at least had cities with important ports, as well as the infamous Hutt clan, Jakku didn't have much in the ways of a developed society to speak of, mostly because it had very little natural resources with which to trade. 

Well, at least not traditional goods. The planet did have one thing; an endless supply of horny, fertile, curvaceous babes!

That's where Rey found her niche. The scrappers might be good money, when they decided to pay her fairly, but that was few and far between so she made do by working part time in the local brothel.

Musings complete, she came back to herself from her zoned out walk just in time to enter her designated stall. It was roomy, as she was one of the better paid girls in the establishment. There was also a plush, albeit crusty pillow for her to kneel on, which she took advantage of, her knees thanking her, as she settled in to wait for her first customer of the shift. Usually, most dicks she had to work with all had decent shape and size, enough to work with at least, but as time went on she felt a need… a _hunger_ for more exotic schlongs, something challenging! 

Sadly, these recent days had been lacking in the excitement she was yearning for, so all she could do was wait… and hope the kind of cock she wanted appeared in front of her.

And so, as the hours went by, and pathetic, unclean cocks got sucked clean and empty by her skilled tongue, covering them in her saliva all the way down, she was growing more and more bored, beginning to assume that today would be just as boring and bland as most of her days were.

… Until something magnificent happened. 

On the other side of the wall, she could hear some noises, mostly the waitresses, all sounding excited. But given her view, closed in her box as she was, she had no idea of what or why exactly they were getting worked up.

That is until she saw the reason for all the noise. After nearly a full minute of building anticipation, she finally heard the telltale signs of someone undoing their pants outside, before, with an almost grinding sound, an absolute **_beast_ ** of a cock shoved it's way into the suddenly very small hole leading to her 'work area'.

The cock was… There was no other way to describe it simply beyond: fucking huge! Rey felt her mouth and eyes widen in what was likely a cartoonish, silly way; she just couldn't believe such a man was for real! Rey admired the massive schlong for awhile, slowly but surely reaching her left hand out to feel it, she could feel how _hard_ it was immediately, how _powerful_ it felt! The big-booty girl smiled the whole time, her lips being licked by her wet, slick tongue, as her pussy began to get every bit as steamy and wet as Daggobah, her fat crotch looking quite tight against her clothing. 

However, if Rey wanted to see what that cock was capable of doing to a girl like her, she had to get her hands and mouth ready to work!

So, after the initial cock-shock wore off, Rey's well trained eyes noticed something; his head looked pretty sensitive, which was perfect! 

So, getting closer to the massive dick, Rey slowly got her tongue out and began to gently place it on the urethra of the meat-pole. With a few seconds of teasing, just long enough to entice but not annoy, she moved her tongue a bit more around the hole. She received quite the positive reaction, she could hear the owner moan rather loudly, his voice just sounding a bit funny; deep as gravel, but raised in surprise. 

However, her work was halted momentarily as the owner of this perfect cock directed a few words towards her… and she loved what she heard! 

_"Babe, my cock's… stuck here, and I want to shove it deeper inside your hole… So, if you can please give me a hand..."_ The deep, powerful voice said with such an oddly soft tone, which made Rey giggle by how… educated he sounded, compared to all the savages she had worked for. At least, she hoped he would give her a pretty big load… of Credits! As long as his payment was good and provided plenty for her, everything would be just fine in her book. But this, this… **cock** made her feel so damn good, something she wished any other man or alien male had!

Of course, given this cock was one in a million, she'd better use this chance she had to have her fun with this beastly rod!

Given the fact that his cock was stuck, she obviously had to give him a hand, and his sperm (which she hoped was as plentiful as his size would imply) would help her out on this task! As with any male, Rey was aware there were many sensitive spots on a dick, and of course, she had one of the best close to her face; the urethra! Her tongue got to work and began to gently lick it up, first beginning at the base of the whole area, and from there, she slowly moved up to the top, licking the tip as softly as she could. 

As the minutes passed Rey could hear the soft moaning of the male on the other side of the wall steadily increase, the sounds only coaxing her to keep going. She could tell for sure this one wasn’t human, the fact that the fuck-pillar she was servicing was almost reptilian in nature kind of gave that away, but she was also fairly confident no human circulatory system could hope to sustain something so utterly gargantuan. It was an absolute first for her, to work on something so beautiful and fearsome.

Given the way the male's reactions had been getting increasingly vocal, Rey could feel he was about to blow a damn good load, and so she began to speed up her work, using her tongue like mad, swirling it around the tip of the massive schlong with rough motions. 

All Rey could guess was that maybe this male had never faced a woman as skilled as she was before, which was odd, given the absolutely crazy size of his shaft! He must have the swagger to pull in women left and right!

As predicted, a few short minutes later, every second of which saw Rey's treatment getting increasingly brutal, the male could no longer hold back and, with a loud groan, he began to unload in messy, explosive blasts that had Rey almost instinctively ducking for cover! 

With finely toned reflexes and training however, Rey simply shoved those survival instincts into a closet in the back of her mind and slammed her mouth down on the jerking and spasming cock, humming loudly to stimulate it further. An act that drew a startled near-yelp from her customer, and the flood of insanely thick and potent seed to increase noticeably. Before she could clamp her face down, however, her features were painted with a pearly white visage as nearly her entire face was splattered in just a few seconds.

Once the male began to calm down on his output, Rey released him with one last gentle suckle before she began to use her hands to collect all the sperm on her face and fine breasts, her hair looking appropriately messy.

Rey _needed_ to see the **BEAST** who produced so much of this precious nut! She mumbled happily to herself, firmly in bliss at the heavenly flavor, as well as the pleasant tingle spreading through her body.

That in mind, she finished rapidly and slipped out of her room, stepping outside to see… something amazing.

In all of her life on Jakku, she had seen quite a few different races, from across all the Galaxy, and sucked almost every single one of them off too, but this one was something new, different even!

"You look pretty messed up, girl." The middle head of the creature said, just staring down at her cum-covered face and cleavage. 

Rey, likewise, eyed him up as he did the same to her. Getting a good look at the beast before her, she was just amazed! Three heads on one body, the form covered by a brown-colored robe, which failed to cover the huge, long and meaty cock; looking nicely wet thanks to her saliva mixed with his cum.

Rey instinctively moved a hand up to run along her face, and to her delight she found him to be correct, despite her best hurried efforts she was still absolutely covered in his goo. Such a nice, lovely feeling. She normally had to service a few clients in a row to get this level of coverage.

"Yeah, seems like you're right… but anyway, that was something else!" Rey praised the beast excitedly. He gave such a damn good showing compared to her other customers! 

Given how popular Rey was at the bar, her boss decided to not interrupt the talk. He knew well enough to leave burly customers alone, even freshly drained ones. Nothing but trouble when you tried to get in their way. Besides, Rey had already worked her shift anyway, she was on overtime as of half an hour ago; what she did with her time was her own business.

"Well, that's just how I work, babe. Do you need anything from me?" The right head asked the beautiful woman, looking down at her wide, lovely hips. Rey, meanwhile, had never felt something so… powerful coming from a man, and she had a lot of experience. 

"Well I was thinking about maybe giving you a _private session_... on your ship... if you have one…?" Rey began relatively boldly, trailing off a touch near the end as she lost steam. She was nearly too horny to think straight, this close to his cock again, slathered in his pungent seed. It was making her head spin!

The beast, of course, couldn't turn down such an offer, but given the fact he could survive the lack of oxygen in the deep cold of Space, decided to be honest with the cutie. "Well, I really didn't come here by a ship, so sorry!" The left head told the beauty, truly repentant. How could he deny her any fun? 

"But what about you? Got a place around here?" The middle head asked the cutie, making no move to hide his rapidly rehardening cock.

Rey relished in the attention, the manner his heads were looking at her oversized body always gave her a thrill; both due to her personal pride being stroked, as well as the promise of incoming money.

The three headed reptile almost purred at the sight before him. In his long life he’d seen quite a few amazingly fine pieces of ass, and this one, to put it simply, made something inside him awaken.

...Actually, that wasn’t a metaphor. He really did feel something stirring within his spirit. It took him a hot minute to remember why he was even here. Was she the reason he’d come to Jakku? Impossible, he was expecting someone else, a living legend among mere mortals.

She looked way too young to really be the source of what he was in search of… but maybe a nice fuck session could clear his doubts?

"Yeah, of course I do." The girl responded, eyes unerringly roving over his muscular build, admiring it’s bulk. What _was_ he? She could feel quite a bit of energy radiating from him, but she couldn't quite grasp what.

"Alright, lead the way then!" The middle head exclaimed eagerly. He’d already paid, and was quite satisfied to say, upon leaving the bar, the money he’d spend had been well worth it already. Everything beyond this point was simply icing on a fantastic chocolate cake.

  
  


\---------

Once that was done for, Kaizer and Rey left the small club and began to make their trek across Jakku's desert.

Kaizer himself had been to many such planets with desolated environments, and yet Jakku stood out to him in it’s own way.

For all of Tatooine's scum and villainy, at least it had some civilization and a fame of its own, but Jakku was… maybe the most desolated inhabited place he knew.

As he made his way towards the girl's place, he could see the ruins of Imperial Battleships laying in the vastness of the desert, almost like a natural feature of the planet.

It was fitting, then, that a fallen Imperial Walker was her home. He couldn't help but wonder how she managed to make it into such a fine place to live; even fresh and functional Imperial tech wasn’t what one would call _cozy_ when it came to creature comforts.

"Alright, we’re here." The girl told the taller being. Her accent made the beast wonder if she was the disgraced daughter of a former Imperial Officer, or simply someone who just had the bad luck to end up in this dump.

He wondered how someone who had such potential could be found… _here_. Then again, Skywalker's origins were just as humble, so who was he to judge fate’s puzzle pieces?

"I’m impressed. It’s even better looking than when it was made." The middle head told the girl earnestly, admiring the fallen mechanical weapon, no doubt leftover from the Battle of Jakku, with a critical eye.

Rey was expecting him to mock her, but there wasn’t even an inch of a grin of mockery.

"Oh, thank you. That's actually nice to hear from a client." She said, a smile appearing on her face. She idly wondered if she’d ever seen something like him, coming up blank as she ran through every type of alien she’d ever met, or serviced.

His overall appearance reminded her of an old Jedi legend; tales of the Jedi who managed to take down an entire Star Destroyer… using only his dick.

Could it be him? ‘ _Well, only one way to find out!_ ’ She thought.

"So... who are you, really?" She made sure to sound casual, not stressing her curiosity.

"I'll tell you more once we’re inside." The right head replied, determined to keep his identity hidden until the time was right.

That was slightly suspicious, but Jakku was far from a stranger to getting ‘mysterious stranger’ types and she shrugged it off easily. She’d never had a client fill her with such… _energy_ before, and she was determined to get all she could.

She was only slightly startled to feel her entire home shake lightly under his lumbering footsteps. It seemed the stranger was even heavier than he looked. 

"So… what do you want to do?" Rey asked him, setting her staff inside a U shaped hook she’d fashioned just for it. She noticed that while she herself could easily move around within the interior of her cobbled together home, her customer’s sheer bulk made him seem quite out of place within the walls. He was forced to duck his heads down so as not to bump against the ceiling of the improvised room.

"Well, why don’t you start by showing me what that fine booty can do?" He grinned widely, giving up on finding something to sit in he wouldn’t simply crush, and settled into a corner, using his robe as a make-shify cushion.

Seeing his full body exposed certainly got her attention. His form was every bit as muscular as she would have assumed, but what wasn’t as expected was the nasty scars covering his body. Their shape was almost like that of a lightsaber's mark. Or at least she assumed that to be the case, due to her lack of first hand experience. In the age of Bacta it was… weird to see someone with so many scars. But he seemed to wear them proudly, never shying away from her gaze.

Despite her curiosity, she pushed it aside and focused on undressing herself. She was on the clock, so to speak, questions could come later.

Like she had admired his, Kazier was all too happy to drink in her form. In his humble opinion her curvy, youthful body was the type that truly needed to be hammered.

Her wide hips gave her a look of divine fertility, ideal to hold on to while going down on her! Her thighs look pretty meaty as well, supported by well defined legs, probably the result of her way of living on Jakku.

And the pièce de résistance itself was soon revealed as she moved to the side to drop her clothes over a metallic crate, her big, fat piece of ass!

"Little big for a scavenger, don’t you think~?" The left head teasingly asked the beauty before him. That fine ass was on Senator Amidala’s level, easily.

Rey wasn’t a stranger to receiving praise for her backside, but just like a client’s roving, lust filled eyes, she never grew tired of it. "I'm a scavenger, I have to use my skills to ensure a score, no matter what that requires~..."

Her own lusts were inflamed by what she saw, he looked way better than any bounty hunter or any scoundrel she'd seen, all of them usually had at least one unwanted feature on them, but him… he was perfect!

"Come here, let's see if you can put Twi'leks to shame…" The middle head cooed at her.

Three pairs of eyebrows raised as the girl put her hand on what was surely a refurbished music reproducer before bassy, beat driven music filled the interior.

Rey, with practiced, smooth precision, dropped low to the floor, squatting enough for her fat badonk to almost hit the ground below her. With masterful, curled motions she began to jiggle and shake her backside.

Definitely a Rank-S booty! She already had one hell of meaty, mountainous ass to speak of, but such finely honed skills were something to be admired!

Her movements evolved into sharp, elegant clapping, and his appreciation only grow as he admired her cheeks slapping against each other in great claps.

"Yeah, shake that bottom!" The right head cheered her on, as the music began to get even more intense, hitting a low, deep note as Rey did the same.

As was deserved; the girl was proud of her high-level dance skills, and was by no means angry as her client palmed his colossal manhood. She wasn’t annoyed when he just gripped the base, not stroking it yet. She simply saw it as a challenge, he was a tough nut to crack, but come morning nut was exactly what she was going to have plenty of!

Kaizer was sure her cockteasing ass had recieved more than its fair share of slaps in the past, and he couldn’t wait to add his own to the count!

"Girl, make that ass shake against these…" He told her, voice grumbling as his left hand began to slowly rub his meaty phallus.

"Of course, just lemme…" Rey stood up from her squat, made a quick jaunt over to the reproducer, and selected a playlist of Twi'lek songs. The Deep Desire playlist, specifically, a fine collection of songs she used when she got more intimate with a client.

The first song on the playlist began immediately, edited to cut out any slow build up by her in her spare time. It was a Jazzy, female led song about how a man could make any babe happy.

Musical accompaniment in place, Rey turned and began to make her move towards him, like a seductress.

"Alright, what did you need~?" She asked her client enticingly, placing a hand on her wide hip.

"I want to fuck you in ways no one else has. I will teach you pleasure, I'm going to rock your world in ways no man has." The middle head whispered, as all the heads were admiring her divine body.

Rey nearly rolled her eyes; she heard that line at least once a month. He checked so many boxes she restrained the urge though, he’d earned the benefit of the doubt to try, at least.

"Good… I guess we can start things off right then, yeah?" Rey asked him.

The three-headed being tilted his heads, curious, but it was quickly replaced with satisfaction as she made a move. Grabbing a hold of the middle head she engulfed it’s lips in a long, pure smooch.

Being a reptile Kaizer didn’t have much in the way of lips, so to make up for that annoyance he used his long, fork-like tongue for the kiss, moving the ‘meeting point’ of the kiss closer to her own plump lips.

He made sure to enjoy the tongue-licking session as best as he could in other ways too, his strong hands reaching out to her fine, handful of boob meat, squeezing the orbs.

The girl whimpered as she felt his rough hands work their way around her bust, welcoming the effort to please her too.

Kaizer had lived a long life, and had seen quite the selection of mammaries in his time; from small, barely-there little things to _huge_ , hand-dominating orbs! Rey fit somewhere nicely in the middle of that scale, and he was more than pleased with how sensitive they were.

Eventually Rey pulled back, a saucy smirk on her moist lips. "Good… I guess it's time to do it~!" She proclaimed before she turned and squated, sinking down his meat with very well practiced ease.

The tri-headed reptile was ready to enjoy it, admiring her fat ass and imagining it smacking against his abs. He wouldn’t have to wait long, judging by how fast she was descending his pillar of a cock.

Rey felt a mild grimace form as she held back her moans. This…. this felt so damn good! She could feel her mind exploding as if it had been struck by the Death Star, her entire world ravaged. He was very quickly reaching depths within her very few had ever reached before, and he was by no means done.

The screwing began in earnest after that, the colossal cock punching further and further up into her cooch. He held a firm grip on her waist, making sure not to press too hard to avoid hurting her with his clawed fingers.

_"F-Force… This feels so fucking good! I needed this!"_ Rey thought with such a hunger for fucking like a beast, felling his colossal balls smacking against her own fat derriere in a wonderful accompaniment to the railing he was giving her hungry pussy.

Such copulation could only be the stuff of legends! Being at the mercy of such a sexual beast made her feel like a fertility goddess!

The beast sped up his hip movement, thrusting his shaft deeper into her hole. His deep grunts rattling her body in a very pleasant way in response to the waves of lust filling his body.

It had truly been a long time since he felt like this. He loved this kind of rough mating with hussies, be they queens, First Order officers, whatever! He loved it all!

"Oh yes… I fucking love it…" The middle head panted, his colossal nut-tank made its own sounds of lustiness, the orbs getting a steady bathing as Rey began to sweat in earnest down on them.

To spice things up as he built up his fat loads, he moved a hand up to grab one of her jiggly tiddies, making sure to hold it into place as he worked up her cunny, feeling her hard nipple against his clawed fingers.

"Y-Yes! D-Don't stop! Fucking destroy my cunt!" The scavenger roared. She was distantly glad her hair had been neatly tied up, ensuring it wouldn’t get in her way.

That did it; his orbs were ready to send one big, fat discharge of batter. "Alright, here comes the first wave!" The right head shouted, before darting down to kiss her free boob, even biting it, albeit softly.

All while the next song played in the background; a rough, violent girl singing about wanting a man to fuck her so hard she broke! Such raunchiness could only come from a Twi'lek.

The music was drowned out by a bestial, unfamiliar howl that filled the room as the first load soon began to erupt into the call girl’s pussy; Rey certainly knew the beastly sound came from her client, but it was certainly the mightiest of bellows she’d ever heard.

_"O-Oh damn… He's a fucking beast! Yes! Fill me up!"_ The lusty, needy side of Rey thought with excitement, revelling in how their bodies smacked hard against each other.

The beast kept on roaring, the sound and ferocity more than appropriate for the sheer quantity and thickness of the slick nut being discharged into her.

Her belly inflated as much as it could, all while the left head slathered her boob with streams of saliva! It even ducked down to eventually begin licking her stomach, the swell of the round makeshift condom seemingly too good to resist.

Rey looked down at it, in sheer bafflement. She couldn’t believe it! This wasn’t even close to the previous record holder for bulging her trim little belly, not by a long shot. She had a feeling this record was going to be unmatched!

Eventually though his stream did trickle to a stop with one last sputtering gush of seed, and the three-headed hunk began to pull out of her hole. The left head kissing her nipple one last time before retreating to rest next to the other two.

"D-damn good…" The middle head uttered, pleased with the results of his load. She was soon laying on top of her belly, her pussy leaking out sperm like a waterfall.

Rey had the unique feeling of being utterly fucked silly, and yet spiritually wanting more. Other girls surely would have passed out at the intense mating, but she was raring to go for another round!

Unfortunately it seemed like the time for talking was now, so she reached over and pressed a button on the remote she’d placed nearby, changing the music to something far more calm and soothing.

"I guess it is time now, to tell you who I am," The mood changed to something more serious… or at least as serious as you could get with her still twitching randomly and experiencing small orgasms left and right, and his pussy-juice soaked cock resting against her thigh.

Rey, conscious enough to listen and pay attention, tilted her head and focused on shoving her libido into the back seat and allowing her curiosity to come to the fore.

He silently stood up and grabbed something from his robe before placing it on a table nearby. It turned out to be a small holo-transmissor, which he promptly turned on.

The lights danced for a few moments before it solidified to reveal a room full of women, sexy women at that. All wearing matching pleased expressions; a good deal of them looked like Jedi. Or at least what she had been led to believe Jedi looked like.

_"Thank you, Master Kaizer~"_ One of them, Ayla Secura, whispered sultryly, before he then pressed the button again to show Padme Amidala in her senatorial years. _"Thanks for the fun, Kaizer~!"_ She cheerfully exclaimed.

He pressed the button a few more times, each and every one of the following recordings being of some well known woman repeating a similar message with a similar expression.

"I'm Kaizer Ghidorah, and as you can see I have been around for a long time." The middle head told the girl, absently turning off the holo-transmissor as his point was made.

Rey couldn't believe it, this must be like a dream. "A-Are you… for real?" She incredulously asked the three-headed being, her mind just being unable to process the revelation. There were definitely quite a few races that lived for a long time, but some of the women she’d seen had been nearly lost to time.

"Yes, as a Jedi, lies are not for me. I apologize for not telling you who I am before, I find that a demonstration of my power before making myself known makes it easier to swallow." The middle head explained to the human beauty, placing the transmissor back into his robe.

"W-What… do you… need from me?" She asked, wondering why a living legend like him would go for a simple scavenger, regardless of her endowments and carnal skill. She was a fair hand with her staff in a fight, and she could navigate the sand and wrecks of Jakku better than anyone she knew, but she really wasn't Jedi material.

If he felt differently though, could this be her chance to finally leave Jakku? Her parents had surely forgotten her by now, she needed to move on, find somewhere better.

"I need a new Padawan. You're just as old as Luke Skywalker was when he began his journey in the Force." The left head replied to her question as simple and honest as it could.

"But… why _me_?" She asked further, she honestly couldn't see herself as another Jedi. Their ranks had died out once more, she assumed that meant they were going to get selective with recruiting new members.

The beast simply stood in front of her, his muscular, veiny arms crossed, and looked her up and down meaningfully. "Because you, unlike many girls I’ve fucked before, are still conscious and quite capable of talking to me." The middle head declared with total seriousness, as if that was a totally normal qualifier for being a Jedi.

"Uh…" Rey replied simply. She couldn’t… really argue that wasn’t an effective way to find women who were fit enough to be trained in the Force, at least physically.

"I still have more to teach you, so, given we still have plenty of sunlight, I would like to do something with you." He told her, turning to look around her living space curiously.

"As I was landing on Jakku, I couldn't help but notice quite a lot of dried lakes around. Are any of those near?" The left head asked the beauty, eyes gleaming as they took in the sight of his seed pouring steadily out of her.

"Well… there's one with a dry river about five or ten minutes from here. Why?" She asked him with a puzzled look in her face. 

The three heads of the legendary Jedi grinned.

\-------

An hour later, and with plenty of daylight left on their side, Rey and Kaizer made their way to Niima Lake, a location that had once been one of the best resorts in all of Jakku.

Indeed, it was a place many went to go have a fun time in the warm, placid waters of the lake. As was the culture of the planet the beach had been nude, and even encouraged couples to participate in public displays of debauchery! Or so she was told, at least.

"So, this is it, huh? Alright, time to work!" The beastly Jedi declared as he began to undo his robe.

Rey couldn't help but stare as his magnificent body was unveiled once more, her now flat belly wanted more of his nut! She wanted him to fill her up once again!

"What do you plan to do?" Rey questioned him, staff in a hand just in case something happened; who knew if other scavengers could appear and ruin any potential fun.

The three heads turned around to stare at her, a cheeky grin on the faces of each head. "I’m going to make a new lake." He claimed with full confidence, preening as he enjoyed another chance to show off his divine body.

He even flexed his back, now having enough space to do so, and made his wings shoot outward to be on full display. They looked quite majestic, in his humble opinion, and he was glad to have them flexed. They got so tight being kept against his body all the time.

"You know what to do, right? Try to use your hands; you can even blow it again, if you want." The middle head purred at her.

Though still thoroughly confused, the girl overcame it quickly and tossed her staff aside in her haste to get on her knees before him.

She needed to feel his cock against her face once more!

Their chosen stopping spot was on a cliff directly above the river, or at least where it used to be. She stopped herself at the last moment from dropping to her knees, instead opting to make out with him, feel him up once more.

Being a Jedi, quite capable of telling her emotions and desires, Kaizer didn’t miss a beat and his hands moved to grab her fat ass without hesitation, pulling her close. "Let us begin." The middle head rumbled in pleasure.

And so another perfect session of pure smooching began, Rey quickly advancing the kiss to suck on his long tongue. The taste and texture delighted her, and smothered giggles escaped the lip lock.

"Hey~! You're so good at being a good client… You did this with Master Secura?" She inquired with need, absently feeling her clothes begin to fall off her body as he worked on them blindly.

"Oh yes, she was pretty good at it. She used to do twerk sessions in her quarters to cool down and unwind. One day I paid her a visit and… well we had quite a few missions together after that." He chuckles at the memory.

"How about Barriss Offee? Was she any good?" Rey asked as soon as her tits were out, jiggling in an exaggerated way for their size. 

"Oh yeah, she actually became a sex idol after the war, we met quite a lot on Coruscant." The left head revealed, surprising Rey with the knowledge of the fate of the fallen Jedi's path.

Questions spent, they resumed their kissing, Kaizer making sure to smack Rey's jiggly booty, sending it into a wave of meaty quakeness. Rey, relishing in being used so firmly, giggled accordingly.

Both tongues shared rivers of saliva, as his left and right heads were busy licking down her hard nipples, making the girl softly moan.

"Oh yeah… This tastes so good…" The left head whispered, before trying to engulf one of her boobs.

Rey moaned and squirmed helplessly under the triple assault. A free hand reached into his robe to toss an item on the sand below; another holo-trassmissor, this one playing some music holos to fill the void of silence beyond their own lewd noises.

Kaizer pulled back to lay on his back on robe, his long dick standing tall like a flagpole. "Lay here… I want to see you ride me, Leia-style…" The middle head ordered, delighted to see Rey wore a cute, playful smile on her face in return.

She was already producing more than enough arousal to properly lube herself, but a hand rubbing her clit certainly didn’t hurt to prep her further for the upcoming ride. 

Her expression morphed from a smile to a soft "o" and she descended on him, his hands gripping her waist as soon as it was within reach.

"Yeah, go nice and slow…" The middle head whispered in pleasure, revelling in every ass clapping little thrusting dive she made, getting closer and closer to his groin until she finally bottomed out. 

The unofficial "training" began at that point, with Rey working her hips to the extreme, all but jumping up and down on the exaggerated, yet oddly fitting phallus.

"Hnghhn… Yessss, you're a good one, you'll be a good Jedi…" The head hissed at her fine efforts, his colossal cumtanks soon smacking against her fine bum once more. 

Rey had a strong suspicion she would be doing a lot of similar "training", and she was 100% looking forward to it! The bulge of her belly was insanely addicting, it was all so perfect!

Despite being under Jakku's hot son, Rey didn't mind all the fine fucking going on, especially given she had her chance to be on top of her newfound master~! 

Her rump kept smacking hard against the Jedi's fat balls, inciting them to begin production once more. The Force-powered sperm within sensed a challenge and they were ready to meet the thirsty womb on the other end with ravenous determination!

The magnificent keister made Kaizer almost whimper like a softie, despite being basically a brute. The three-headed Jedi had quite an epic "O" face, in Rey’s star struck opinion, his mouths basically on a fine circle, tears of pleasure dotting the corners of his eyes.

Yes! This was just as good as fucking Shaak'Ti! That red-assed beauty always made him blow sizable loads into her fine body; every but as much as Padme made him moan thanks to her clapping ass! And that pussy… her pussy easily made his dick feel like it was in heaven! The rubbing, the tight walls… it was all so good!

Time flew by and his cum containers expanded significantly, surpassing the size of Rey's badonk by thrice the size as he pushed his orgasm down every time it tried to rear its head. 

"I'm gonna cum…" The middle head exclaimed before standing up with ease, Rey simply giggled drunkenly, along for the ride, at his show of force… literally!

He got closer to the cliff's edge, and with a loud roar, Kaizer yanked his cock out of the pussy with impressive speed, and began to shoot a massive eruption of sperm into the dry river!

Rey drooled and buried her head into the crook of his neck as the sheer force of his orgasm and unloading had his dick all but vibrating against her pussy, which she happily ground into him harder to get the maximum pleasure out of it she could. Unseen behind her, his load poured down onto the empty river bed. 

Kaizer held the girl closer to him, his arms carrying her by grabbing her booty, as his heads jerked and swayed.

For what seemed like an eternity the Jedi had his legs spread wide, cumming like a geyser at its peak activity while she rode him through several orgasms of her own. The output was just barely enough to make a large pond of sperm down below.

When she thought he was done cumming, however, he once again blasted a good deal of thick jizz, this time accompanied by a thunderous boom she couldn’t hear or feel with her skin, but felt with some part of her spirit. She could only assume he was using The Force, and a lot of it!

It was humbling, the sheer pressure she felt being unleashed, like standing before an ancient God, one of the true Sons of The Force. Was this how raw, how powerful, the Force could be? She hoped so!

His fuckjuice was falling down like a Naboo waterfall, now. A potent, insane rain of sperm that was by all counts beyond physically impossible for a being of his size; and yet it slowly began to fill up the dried riverbed. 

It took a full ten minutes for him to finally run dry,both physically and spiritually. Performing such an act in his Lesser Form was foolish, but the number of women who could please his True Form were few and far between. 

Despite his shaky legs, he gently laid Rey down, allowing her to finally see the in-the-making river of cum, one made mixed with her juices.

"Why are you… um… doing this?" She shyly asked, intimidated by the raw, bestial display of his Force powers. She would have asked ‘how’ as well, but that answer was probably simply ‘The Force’.

"Well… I want to give Jakku a nice little gift before we leave… I'm going to take you to meet the Resistance…" The middle head panted, his massive cock finally deflating to it’s flaccid, but no less fearsome size.

"A lake of sperm, huh? Well, I think I know quite a few girls from the shop who would be very happy to _take a dip_... wanna meet them?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, absolutely, but not today. Tomorrow?" The middle head asked the beauty in need, his left hand dripping down to softly rub at his cock to ease away the discomfort with a minor use of The Force.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan to me~" Rey purred, smiling like the predatory seductress she was.

She turned on her heel, scooped up her clothes, making sure to do it nice and slow so he could drink in the sight, and finally got them on before they headed back to her place to sleep for the evening.

The trip was made in silence, both of them thinking about their new partnership.

Rey was skeptical but hopeful as her mind whirred away. Would she become as good as Master Skywalker? Why was Kaizer going to take her to the Resistance? Was there going to be enough space in whatever ship they took for him to let loose and properly fuck her?

All very important questions.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This story, alongside Inoue's Healing, were stories I began writing early this year, but personal reasons as well as a lack of motivation made me take a break on them, so that's why they both are not as good as Camgirl, ooops.
> 
> Anyway, I kinda hope there will be more chapters of this, the idea is to go for sexy Star Wars women and all being total skanks, so we shall see how things go.
> 
> Co-written and edited by Slicerness, thanks as usual for the help.


End file.
